Hate Can Feel So Good PT2
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: I'm Back! and I want to say that this should've been written a long time ago but, I'm here now and jealous Edward and bitcy Bella are back with ther drama! Will bella give into Edward and quit her job? Read and find out. LEMON! You already knew that.


**Edward/Bella**

**Rated M**

**PT2 of Hate Can Feel So Good!**

**I'm back! It's been too long but, I'm here and I want to prolong this one-shot to a three-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

Hearing the alarm clock go off, I slowly pulled myself from an naked Edward and walked towards the bathroom. Last night was un-fucking-believable, he never…hell I never got so out hand before, that wasn't loving making at all; that was straight up sex.

Straight fucking each other brains out.

I could feel the soreness my poor kitty was in, he was angry and she got the brute of his anger…..not that she didn't like it; she fucking loved it.

She was still purring.

Jumping into the a long hot shower, finally getting out and drying off. I smelled food cooking, um! Gave him some pussy and he cooks. Getting dressed and ready for work, I skipped my way into the kitchen.

"I hope you're naked"

"Um…..No" he turned around and the smiled on his face quickly vanished as he looked at my attire.

"Bella…..What the fuck!" I look down at my clothes and back at him, what was the problem, did he not like the blouse?

"What?" I asked as he slammed the pot as the eggs went flying everywhere, I glared at him and walked over to the coffee machine.

"I thought we discuss this last night that you were gong to quit your job" he said as I coked on my spit and looked at him wide eyed.

"When did we talk about that?"

"We had sex" he stated as I rolled my eyes at him, and poured my coffee into my mug and scrapped some eggs that was still in the pan on a plate and grabbed some bacon that was already made and sat down.

"Yes, Edward we did but my job didn't come up last night; especially me quitting…..I already told you about that and I'm not doing it" he was fitting a bitch fit and it was making me coke on my eggs in laughter, he really thought some dick was going to make me quit my job?

HA!

"Bella, you're not leaving this house. I don't like you working with that bitch Jacob, he wants what is mines and I'm not going to let him get it"

"And what's that?" he came over and grabbed my breast hard in his hands and narrowed his eyes at me.

"These are mine" one of his hand went down to cuff me from under my business skirt as I moaned.

"And that's defiantly fucking mines" I dropped my fork and let my head drop to the counter as he started to massage me, I knew what he was trying to do but, it wasn't going to work.

"Edward" I moaned as he smiled and leaned on closer.

"Yeah baby" he moved my panties to the side and entered two of his long finger inside me as I shivered.

"Nothing is going to change my mind" he groaned and quickly snatched his hand away, I jumped up from the stoop and grabbed my coffee and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you tonight?" I asked as he turned his back to me.

"No, I'm going out with the guys" I signed, why was he being an asshole.

"Edward, come one! I want to spend some time with you"

"Whatever" he tipped his plate over and walked out of the room, tears started to form in my eyes as I grabbed my suitcase and left…..

88888888888

No one phone call.

Edward was always blowing up my phone asking what I was doing and who was in my office, he was being unfair and it was breaking my heart that he really wanted me to quit my job so he could feel better.

"Mrs. Cullen, Line one" thank god!

"Edward baby" I said happily on the phone as I heard laughter.

"Well I'm not Edward but, I can be" I rolled my eyes and felt another stab to the heart, he wasn't going to call.

"Rosalie what do you want?"

"What I can't call my sister in law"

"Edward hasn't called me yet" she scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be jumping for joy that he's not nagging you" I felt tears well as my throat started too closed up.

"At first but, after last ni-

"Ohh what happen last night?" I told her everything that happened from dinner to now, I couldn't stop the tears as I heard Alice voice come over the phone.

"Bella! He's coming to your job as we speak!" I quickly dropped the phone as I grabbed my jacket and ran out of my office.

"Claire! Hold on my calls"

"He's coming Bella!" she said looking out of the window, I signed and ran to meet him half way, when I got outside he saw me and stormed up to me.

"Edward! What the hell?" I said grabbing his jacket tightly as he tried to pull me away from him so he can get the building.

"Bella move now!"

"No! You're acting like an asshole and I'm getting pissed" he glared down at me and grabbed my arms in his hands.

"And you don't think I'm pissed" he was so damn strong, I needed to get him away from here.

Think Bella….think!

Bingo!

I quickly grabbed the crotch of his pants, he gasped and almost fell over bringing me down with him. I started to grope and stroke him as I let my lips touch his ear.

"Edward baby…I want you to listen and listen carefully, I'm yours. And I will always be yours, no one will compare to you; Jacob is a sad excuse of a man and your dick is the only dick I want" he moaned as I let my other hand rub up and down his bare stomach under his shirt.

"What did you tell me in the kitchen earlier?" he groaned and wrapped his arms around me.

"That your breast and your pussy is mine" his voice was so husky and strained, I knew I had to get him out of here before we gave everybody a free show.

"That's right, my kitty has you stamped all over her" he smiled while his eyes were closed.

"Yeah…that's daddy's kitty kat" I felt wetness pool between my leg at that, he was so gone.

"Tell me Bella" I looked up at him and stopped my movement.

"Tell you what?" I asked as he opened his eyes and looked me straight into them, cuffing me and grabbing me by the back of my neck.

"Tell me that it's daddy's kitty kat and she only purrs for him" speaking of kitty kat…..she was fucking pulsing right about now. I grinded myself up against him and whispered in his ear.

"Daddy's kitty kat…and she only purrs for him" he smiled this big ass cheeky smiled.

"That's right! All mine" I couldn't take it anymore and dragged him to the car, when I got the door open, we both fell into the backseat and I quickly hiked my skirt up as he struggled to unbutton his jeans.

"Edward hurry!" he grumbled something about the button being stuck as I smacked his hand away and did it myself, when I got him freed of his pants I quickly got down on my knees…..luckily the car was big enough for me to get down there and darted my tongue out to lick up his length.

"Holy shit! Baby" he threw his head back as I did what knew best, but before he could cum, he yanked me up and plunged deep catching me off guard.

Resulting in me cumming all over him.

"Got damn it!" he shouted as he thrust deeper and harder as I just bounce on top of him like a rag doll, the windows were getting foggy as our sex filled the air.

"Umm..Just like that" he said as I started to rotate my hips, gripping both of the front seat head rest and leaning back…I felt him more deeper as my second orgasm started to creep. The harder he thrust, the more I fell between the seats and was laying on the arm rest. He quickly pulled out as I screamed in protest but quickly that scream turned into a scream of pure ecstasy as he got on his knees on the back seat and wrapped his arm around the head rests and thrust, wrapping my legs around him…I felt that similar tingle coming from my toes and up my body slowly.

"E….E…Edward" I warned him as he pushed deeper and faster, first sign was the legs shaking, second sign was my toes curling and the last sign was my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Mother fucking Jacob can't make you cum like this" he declared as I let the powerful surge rocked my body into a fucking cum mess…Edward wasn't far behind either.

One thing I love about having sex with Edward…that he knows when to hold it so we both came together.

We both just laid there in a heap of sweat and deep breaths, he laid his head on my lower stomach as I was about to let my eyes closed when suddenly I heard a knock on the window. Edward reached his hand out to wipe the fog from the window and it revealed a angry looking Jacob.

I looked at Jacob as Edward looked at me and back at Jacob…and has the nerve to smile, I tried to cover myself but Edward wasn't having it, he rolled down the window and smirked at a steaming hot Jacob who seconds from blowing his shit.

"My Kitty and you can't have it" he quickly rolled the window up and pushed back into me as I gasped and grabbed his neck for support. He started to thrust harder and I couldn't help myself from looking at Jacob as Edward pounded into me.

The fucker learned now that he couldn't mess with "OPP"

Other People Pussy.

**A/N: How about that Edward uh! I like jealous Edward.**

**Review :)**


End file.
